Experiment Gone Wrong
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Mac uses Detective Angell in an investigation experiment. However, it doesn't seem to go according to plan. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Detective Jessica Angell yawned as she helped scour the area for evidence on a case CSI Dr. Sheldon Hawkes and CSI Danny Messer were working on when her cell rang, digging through her jacket she retrieved it and answered it

"Angell" she answered

"Case, need you" was all CSI Detective Mac Taylor said before hanging up, Jessica looked at her phone before hanging up and putting it away

"Hey guys, Mac needs me" she called to them

"Sure go ahead, but send Flack here won't you?" Danny called to her

"Yeah, will do" she replied and she left the crime scene and headed over to the Crime Lab.

As she drove, she wondered why Mac would need her when he already had Flack. She probably thought that maybe she was needed instead of Flack for the case so that was why he had called her.

*

CSI Detective Mac Taylor walked out of his office when he saw Detective Jessica Angell walking down the corridor towards him; she wore some sort of black top presumably a black camisole under a 1 button red cardigan under a warm jacket, black slacks and thick heeled boots, her hair cascaded over her shoulders. Mac grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back the way she came

"Victim survived her car sinking into the Hudson, but that's what we're about to find out" he explained to her as he let go of her arm and walked in front of her

"Good morning to you too" she muttered

"Good morning Jess" he threw over his shoulder.

Jessica suddenly looked confused as they got into the elevator

"Mac where are we going?" she asked him as he hit the button for the ground floor

"You like experiments?" he asked her as the doors closed and the elevator descended

"Depends, why?" she said

"You wanna help me with one?" he asked her

"Sure" she replied, he looked at her with a devilish grin

"Good, cause we're doing an experiment" he replied.

*

Jessica sat in the driver's seat of a 2007 Pontiac Solstice, with her hands and feet bound with rope and duck-tape, as it was attached to a tow truck, Jessica was nervous but if Mac promised her nothing would go wrong then she trusted him. Mac came to the window and noticed how scared she was and he leaned against the open window

"Hey, I promise nothing is going to happen" he tried to reassure her

"I know" she replied

"Okay, it took Dana Young a minute and a half to get the tape and rope off of her and to get herself out of the car. I'm going to time. Once it reaches a minute and a half, if you're not out by then, we'll tow you up" Mac explained, Jessica nodded still scared.

Mac tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cradled her face in his hands affectionately

"You ready?" he asked her.

Jessica knew she wasn't but she just had this feeling inside of her which told her to trust Mac, so she decided to go with her feeling and nodded her head. Mac kissed her, whispered he loved her in her ear and he'd make it up to her by buying dinner later that night before letting go, and pressed a button so the window wound up. Slowly the car was backed into the water as Jessica sat there, the car was continued to be lowered and when it was deep enough into the Hudson the lowering stopped and she began to try and untie and unbind herself.

-

Mac watched as Lab Tech Adam Ross lowered the car into the water, when he saw it was deep enough he gave the signal and Adam shut off the engine. Mac started the timer on the stopwatch he had and waited, he watched as the time ticked on. When it finally reached a minute and a half and there was no sign of Jessica, Mac gave the signal. The tow truck began to reel in the car but that was when something went horribly wrong, the reel snapped in half. Mac, without a second's hesitation, dived into the Hudson to brave a rescue.

-

Jessica struggled with the duck tape and the rope trying to remove them but it was no use, there was no way Dana Young had gotten out that quick. She felt the car being reeled back in and sighed in relief that it was finally over, the theory was busted. Then to Jessica's complete horror, she heard a SNAP and the car began sinking. What made this even worse was the fact that water was coming into the car, fast and all that could be heard was Jessica screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's so short.**

Mac swam as fast as he could after the sinking car, since it was sinking fast he had to swim faster until he reached it. Unfortunately, the car had filled up water and Jessica's eyes were closed. Mac yanked at the door handle but the door wouldn't budge, he tugged again and again until he finally got the door open. Mac grabbed Jessica out of the car and heaved her back up to the surface, he broke through the surface where he saw Adam was standing

"Help me" Mac called out.

Adam hurried down the embankment to the edge as Mac swam towards him, the two heaved Jessica out of the water and onto the edge. They heaved her up onto the embankment

"Call 911" Mac instructed, Adam got up, pulled out his phone and called 911.

Mac, however, checked for a pulse or heartbeat. Unfortunately, he found neither one of those. So, after cutting the duck-tape and ropes keeping Jessica's hands and feet tied together freeing them, he began to perform CPR. After three times, he still got nothing

"Come on Jess, come on babe don't do this to me" Mac ordered but that order seemed to fall on deaf ears.

He continued to perform CPR for the next ten minutes, he heard sirens and knew help was here but he refused to give up. This time, however, when he checked he got a weak pulsate from Jessica's neck. Mac looked up as the paramedics rushed over and he moved out of the way

"She has a weak pulse" he informed them, they checked and nodded

"Right, we'll take it from here, Detective" they said moving Jessica onto a stretcher and carrying her to the ambulance.

Flack arrived at the scene mere seconds later

"Mac, what the hell happened?" he asked him, Mac looked at Flack

"Experiment Gone Wrong" he replied.


End file.
